


Deal Twice

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Deal Twice [1]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Fanart, Fanart- photoshop, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my series Deal Twice, which surrounds the pairing of Neal Caffrey from White Collar and Dean Winchester from Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal Twice

Header:  
[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=NealDeanmanip.jpg)

Header with texture:  
[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=NealDeanmanipblue.jpg)

Icons:  
[](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=icon_t52pqslsfqo6nv72omtcdlj7v1n.png) [](http://s225.photobucket.com/albums/dd64/TouchoftheWind/?action=view&current=icon_t52pqslsfqo6nv72omtcdlj7v1.png)

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own nothing, both shows belong to their respetive owners. Supernatural to Eric Kripke and White Collar to Jeff Eastin.


End file.
